


Off His Chest

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the date wasn't such a good idea, after all. Crackfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off His Chest

"Don't worry, the great Ziggy Grover will have you out of there in no time!" The voice of his date came from above and to the left of where he was, and he could hear the rattle as his companion tried to get him out of the chest that had closed and locked after he'd fallen into it.

As dates went, it hadn't gone too badly. Sure, somebody had listed him as a girl in the date group's paperwork and had matched him with another guy, but Ziggy hadn't been bothered by the whole thing at all.

"Okay, maybe this requires a bit of force." He yelled something that Ryoutarou couldn't quite make out, and then suddenly the top of the chest was gone and a guy in green spandex was standing there above him. And then the suit dissolved, and his date was standing there, grinning.

"Thank you," Ryoutarou said politely, making a note to avoid blind dates in the future.

Ziggy just grinned and helped him out.


End file.
